May and Ash Go Parasailing
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: This is a story where May and Ash go parasailing.  It's basically a sequel to the parachuting story I wrote.


Here's what the characters wear.

MAY: Red T-Shirt, black shorts, white and blue Adidas shoes

ASH: Tie-Dye T-Shirt, blue shorts, black and orange Asics shoes

MAX: Green T-Shirt, khaki shorts, black and white Adidas shoes

MISTY: Orange tank top, blue denim shorts, green and white Mizuno shoes

* * *

><p>(MAPLE RESIDENCE, PETALBURG CITY, HOENN REGION)<p>

(LIVING ROOM, MAY AND MAX PLAY CARDS)

MAX: Do you have any 10's, sis?

MAY: Go Fish.

MAX: Okay then. (PICKS UP A CARD)

MAY: It's fun playing cards with you Max. You're the only one who likes doing this with me. I don't know why Drew and Solidad don't like playing cards with me.

MAX: That was a very nice of you to say that. That makes me feels good. Maybe they don't like playing cards with you because that's not their style. It's sad really. Games with playing cards are always fun.

MAY: I hear that.

MAX: So have you heard from Ash lately?

MAY: I haven't spoken with him since we went parachuting. I'm guessing he's busy but he is always welcome here.

MAX: He sure is. Mom and Dad have always been nice to him. He seems to like us a lot and thinks we're great people.

MAY: That's right on the money. Ash always was nice to us

(ASH ARRIVES ON A HONDA CBR600RR)

MAX: Who's that? That bike is a Honda CBR600RR. I wonder who it is.

MAY: I don't know of anyone who rides a motorcycle, let alone a Honda CBR600RR.

MAX: It's a really awesome bike. 599cc liquid cooled 4 cylinder engine that produces 106 HP, dual-stage fuel injection system, 6 speed transmission. That bike has awesome written all over it.

MAY: You're right, bro. It looks really nice.

(ASH KNOCKS ON THE FRONT DOOR)

NORMAN: Somebody get the door.

MAX: I'LL GET IT! Hello there.

ASH: Hi there, Max. Good to see you.

MAX: It's great to see you again Ash.

ASH: Same here.

MAY: You're here, Ash. I can't believe it. Why haven't you called me back? I won't get mad at you.

ASH: Sorry May. I've been busy. You know how it is. How's life?

MAY: It's good, Ashy-boy. So what brings you here?

ASH: You're going to like this. You and I are going parasailing. We're going to be soaring in the sky 1000 feet in the air. I think you're going to love it.

MAY: AWESOME! Can Max come too?

ASH: Of course he can. He will not be parasailing.

MAX: That's okay. I rather take pictures.

ASH: That's fine with me. One problem, I can't take both you and May on my motorcycle. Motorcycles only can carry 2 people. I got Misty to pick you up.

MAX: Cool. I like Misty. SHE IS SO HOT!

ASH: Max, looks like you got a crush on Misty. I'm glad you think she's cute. Anyway then, let's get going.

MAY: Okay, then. I better get my shoes on.

ASH: GOOD! Misty should be here soon.

(MISTY ARRIVES IN A GREEN MAZDA MIATA)

MISTY: Hey Ash. I'm sorry if I'm a bit late. Traffic was a bit of a nightmare.

ASH: Good. Then we're all set to get going.

(MAY AND ASH PUT ON HELMETS. MAX GETS IN MISTY'S MAZDA MIATA. ASH STARTS THE BIKE AND TAKES OFF WITH MISTY FOLLOWING HIM)

MAX: Is parasailing really fun, Misty?

MISTY: It certainly is. I've done it before with Ash. It was a lot of fun. It's not that scary. You're hooked up to a big parachute that big and round. Once it's safe to go you take off to the skies. A winch pulls you up and down. You get a great view when you reach the top.

MAX: That sounds awesome. I hope to try it someday.

MISTY: You should try it.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER, THE GANG ARRIVES IN DEWFORD TOWN. MAY AND ASH REMOVE THEIR HELMETS AFTER ASH PARKS THE BIKE. MISTY & MAX GET OUT OF MISTY'S MIATA.)

MAY: Here we are. What a beautiful day. You couldn't ask for better weather.

ASH: I totally agree with you. It's the perfect day for parasailing.

MAX: Where is this place?

ASH: Let me see. It's been a while since I've been in Dewford Town. This parasailing thing wasn't around when I last came here. Now I see it. It's over that way. Okay guys, let's go.

(THE GANG HEADS TO THE OFFICE OF THE PARASAILING PLACE)

MAY: I'm so excited. Parachuting was fun but this is going to be just as great.

MAX: I'm glad you're all excited. I hope you and Ash do have a great time.

ASH: Don't worry Max. Me and May are going to have a great time. (HE HEADS UP TO THE CASHIER TO PAY FOR HE AND MAY.)

MAY: What should I do, Ash?

ASH: Get a lifejacket. Also take off your shoes and socks. You don't want to get them wet, do you?

MAY: I sure don't.

ASH: Good. Grab a lifejacket. Make sure it fits you. Misty and Max, you two also better get a lifejacket.

(MAY PICKS OUT A RED LIFEJACKET, ASH PICKS OUT A BLUE ONE, MISTY AND MAX BOTH PICK OUT AN ORANGE LIFEJACKET)

ASH: Good. We're ready to get on the boat.

MAY: This is going to be so much fun.

MISTY: I'm glad you think it's going to be fun. I've done this before with Ash. It was the best experience of my life.

MAY: Cool. Remember when Me and Ash went parachuting. That was so much fun.

MISTY: I remember that. You had a lot of fun.

ASH: Everyone, get in the boat.

MAY: We better go, Misty.

MISTY: RIGHT!

(ASH, MAY, MISTY, & MAX GET ON THE BOAT)

CO-CAPTAIN: Alright then. Who's going? (MAY AND ASH TELL HIM THEY'RE GOING)

MAY: I'm ready. Are you, Ash?

ASH: OH YEAH!

(CO-CAPTAIN HELPS MAY AND ASH GET HARNESSED UP. THEN MAY AND ASH ARE HOOKED TO THE PASSENGER BAR OF THE CHUTE.)

MAX: Before you two go up, I want to take a picture of you two. (TAKES A PICTURE)

CO-CAPTAIN: Alright, time to send you up. (STARTS THE WINCH TO SEND MAY AND ASH UP IN THE SKY)

MAY: HERE WE GO!

(AT THE TOP)

MAY: The view is spectacular. I can see my house from here.

ASH: You're right about the view. It's a beauty. You can see almost the entire region.

MAY: How long is this ride going to last?

ASH: The cashier told me it's going to be 15 minutes.

MAY: AWESOME!

(MINUTES LATER)

MAX: They're coming down.

MISTY: Looks like the ride's over.

MAX: I hope they had a great time.

MISTY: Same here.

(THE CO-CAPTAIN UNHOOKS MAY AND ASH FROM THE CHUTE)

MAX: How was it?

MAY: IT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS ONE OF THE COOLEST THINGS I'VE EVER DONE!

ASH: It was amazing. You could see almost everything from the top.

MAY: You should try it, Max. Not today but some other time.

MAX: Sure.

(THE BOAT TAKES THE GANG BACK TO SHORE)

MAY: I have to tell mom and dad about this.

ASH: They would love to hear it.

MAX: I'm sure dad would really like to hear it.

ASH: May, get your sneakers and socks on. I'm going to do the same.

(MAY AND ASH GET THEIR SHOES AND SOCKS ON AGAIN. AFTERWARDS, THEY PUT ON THEIR HELMETS AND HOP ON ASH'S MOTORCYCLE)

MISTY: I'm so glad May had a great time. I knew she would love it.

MAX: Parasailing doesn't look scary.

MISTY: It's not scary. It's the opposite actually.

MAX: You should know. You've went up with Ash before and you loved it.

(THE GANG HEADS BACK TO PETALBURG CITY)

ASH: We're back.

NORMAN: Ash, good to see you again. What did you guys do today?

ASH: Me and May went parasailing.

NORMAN: You did? That's great. How was it, May?

MAY: IT WAS AWESOME! The view from the top was spectacular. I could even see the house from the top.

NORMAN: NICE! How far up did you go?

ASH: 1000 feet.

NORMAN: REALLY? Was it scary?

MAY: Not at all. It felt nice. I wasn't scared one bit.

NORMAN: I'm so proud of you, May. Do you have any pictures?

ASH: Max took some pictures.

NORMAN: Cool. Hey Max, why don't you get on the computer and upload the pictures?

MAX: Okay dad. (GETS ON THE COMPUTER AND STARTS UPLOADING THE PICTURES)

ASH: You guys have a nice computer.

MAY: THANKS! We like to keep up with technology.

ASH: How's it going, Max?

MAX: Almost done. I will send you the pictures via e-mail. Can you give me your e-mail address?

ASH: Sure. (WRITES DOWN HIS E-MAIL ADDRESS FOR MAX)

MAX: Thank you.

ASH: I have to go. See you soon. May, I promise I will call you if I'm in town again.

MAY: That's cool. We should do something real soon.

ASH: See you later. (TAKES OFF ON HIS MOTORCYCLE)


End file.
